Lay Me Down
by A Lost Sheep
Summary: "I just want to lay here with you." Lacie said as she stared up at him. He stared into her dark red eyes that hypnotized him.


Author's Note: Hey, everyone! Well, Pandora Hearts has ended but this has only fueled me to write more stories for it! So here is a story for Jack x Lacie. It is inspired by the song Lay Me Down by Sam Smith, which is also the title of this story. If you get a chance, listen to that song, preferably the version featuring John Legend. It is beautiful and so is Jack x Lacie! Anyway, hope you like the new story! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pandora Hearts.

* * *

Jack stared at the woman who was leading him to her room. Her long black hair cascaded down her back and her eggshell colored nightgown flowed around her. She was barefoot, and her steps were silence as her feet hit the floor. Her small hand felt soft wrapped in his hand as she dragged him along up the stairs.

When they reached the giant wooden door, she turned to him and a sweet smile appeared on her face as she turned the doorknob with her free hand. He smiled softly back at her. She led him through the open door and then closed it behind her. He felt her let go of his hand and a feeling that something was missing washed over him. He looked over and saw her sit down on the red couch in the middle of the room. She smiled and patted the spot next to her.

"Come here." She commanded. He nodded his head and threw off his long green coat, placed it on a chair, and took off his boots.

He then did as she ordered and walked over to sit down beside her. She inched closer until she was cuddled up against him. He blushed when he felt the heat that emitted from her body.

"What's going on, Lacie?" Jack asked nervously. He though it was weird that she sent him a note asking him to come visit her late tonight. He was shocked when he opened the first door of her tower and found her sitting at the bottom of the stairs in her nightgown and she grabbed his hand and led him up here. Now, his heart was racing as he tried to realize what was going on.

"I just want to lay here with you." She said as she stared up at him. He stared into her dark red eyes that hypnotized him. "Why? What were you thinking?" She teased as she moved her face close to his. He could smell the sweet scent of her perfume.

"No-nothing!" He shouted, embarrassed that he thought something more was going on. "But, um, why this?" He asked.

Lacie grinned. "Don't you miss when we used to huddle together on the streets? Our bodies were pressed together and we shared each other's warmth. You held me close and my head rested on your shoulder. It was so nice." She explained as she grabbed his arm and wrapped it around her waist. She then laid her head on his shoulder.

He did miss it. He missed her being by his side, but he didn't want her to disappear when he got too close.

"What if it could be like that again?" Lacie asked him seriously.

He froze as he heard this. What was going on? Why was she asking this? "Lacie, is everything alright?" Jack asked concerned.

Lacie moved her face right beside his and stared into his eyes. He still felt like he could be swallowed by her ruby red eyes. "Jack, I'm…I'm going to die."

He couldn't comprehend the words she just spoke. Lacie was going to die? After he had finally found her, she was going to be gone again? It was his worst nightmare.

He jumped up and started pacing around. "Wh-what?" He managed to stumble out. "What do you mean?"

Lacie got up and walked over to him. "Jack, they want me dead because I am a child of misfortune. I'm going to die… the day after tomorrow." She said.

He shook his head, trying to get her words to go away. He was losing his mind. "No, no, no, no!" He yelled. "This can't be happening." He said.

Lacie walked over and touched his cheek. Her touch was sweet and soft. "Jack, calm down. It doesn't have to happen." She stated.

Jack gave her a confused look. "Would you do anything for me?" He heard her ask.

"Of course!" He yelled. He grabbed her arms and stared into her eyes. "I would destroy this whole world if it would make you happy."

She smiled at him. "Then would you take me away?" She whispered in his ear. "Please, Jack." She pleaded.

He couldn't say no. He had to keep her here with him. "I'll take you anywhere. I'll take care of you. I promise, Lacie." He replied. "No one will take you away."

Lacie's eyes lit up and a smile appeared on her face. "Alright. Let's run away tomorrow morning." She said, happily. "Me and you."

Before he could even say anything, Lacie wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug. His mind and heart were racing. Something told him to push her away, but he couldn't. He wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her back. When they pulled away, he looked down at her. To think that this strong, beautiful woman was almost sentenced to death.

"Lacie." He whispered. He felt tears fill his eyes. Lacie reached up and licked them off his face.

"Thanks for coming to save me, my lone knight." She said as she kissed his cheek.

* * *

Jack's eyes flew open and he looked around. He was in his room. It was dark outside. He had slept all day. He pulled himself up out of the bed and walked around. His legs felt weak from where he had barely gotten out of bed in the past few weeks. His hair was down and he smelled like sweat from where he hadn't bathed in a while. He felt sadness flow over him as he looked at the earrings sitting on his desk. Lacie was dead. She was gone forever, drowning in the abyss.

He felt his knees hit the floor and he cried. Lacie was gone and he couldn't save her. Why couldn't it have played out like his dream? Why hadn't she told him the truth? He knew that she had been lying to him, but he didn't think it was about her death. She was there was one minute and gone the next. Just like eight years ago.

He got up off the floor and walked over to the closet. He grabbed his clothes and went to take a shower. The hot water flooded over him and he sighed. All he could think about was watching Lacie dance around in the bloody rain.

He turned the water off and stepped out of the shower. He threw on his clothes and walked back into his bedroom. He walked over to the mirror and grabbed a ribbon to tie up his hair. He held a piece of his hair in his hand and thought back to when Lacie first cut it. He touched his ear and then put his earrings in. It reminded him of when he found Lacie again. She brushed her hair back and showed him her matching earring. He then went to put on his scarf. He felt the soft fabric touch his skin and he imagined it was Lacie's hands on his face. They were so soft and small.

He then sneaked out of the mansion and walked through the woods, heading to another mansion that housed what he wanted to see. The moon was full tonight and shining bright. The stars twinkled but all he saw was darkness. The same darkness that was in the abyss. The same darkness that Lacie was in.

When he arrived at the mansion, he walked around and found his way over to the stairs that lead down to where he wanted to be. Sitting down there was a grave and a tree growing behind it. He walked over to the grave and sat down.

"Hello, Lacie." He began. "I hope you can hear me down there in the abyss." He sighed. "I've been thinking about you, dreaming about you, seeing you in everything around me." He touched his earring. "Lacie, I miss you. I miss you so much…I don't see the point of living in this world." He felt the tears flow from his eyes. They burned his skin. "Lacie, I love you and I'm sorry that I couldn't save you." He reached out and touched her gravestone.

"You're probably wondering why I'm here so late at night." He stated. "Well, I just want to lay here with you."

He then laid down beside her grave and closed his eyes. The tears were still falling but soon, he fell asleep. He dreamed and, as usual, his dream was about Lacie. She was laying down beside him there in the grass and she whispered in his ear, "Thanks for coming to save me, my lone knight."

* * *

Thanks for reading!


End file.
